Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for measuring electromagnetic waves.
Background Art
Techniques for testing the performance of lighting equipment and lighting facilities are publicly known. One such technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-015093, for example.